1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-threaded connector assembly for providing a connection between fluid conveying conduits wherein the connector housing has a limited bore depth.
2. Description of Related Art
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need always exists for low-cost, reliable and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid conveying conduits, such as fuel or refrigerant lines.
Typically high pressure forces are associated with connector assemblies operable where the bore depth of the connector housing is limited. An assembly which can be screwed together is required. Substantial assembly time can be accumulated in screwing and properly tightening a fitting. Also, re-tightening of the fitting may be required to maintain the seal after the automobile or other system has been put into use.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly for providing a connection between fluid conveying conduits where the connector housing has a limited bore depth.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual connector assembly wherein at least one of the connector assemblies is operable where the housing has a limited bore depth, and the other connects the conduit to the connection assembly.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly that may be employed to join dissimilar electrically conducting materials that would otherwise be subject to galvanic corrosion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide swivelling conduit members which limits the forces exerted on the retaining elements, and conduits.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a retainer element which secures both the conduit and the sealing ring within an axial bore of the housing.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which is capable of hosting more than one conduit member.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly that utilizes the actual conduit leading to the attaching point as the part of the connection that is sealed to the mating (female) portion.
It is still a further object of this present invention to show that by not having to cut or form a groove (to receive the seal) in the conduit or in the female portion, it is possible to avoid the problems that must come with a molded or machined groove for the sealing portion, that tend to produce less reliability in the sealing of the connection.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a connection that does not require threading to retain the mating portions together.